


Matters of Reputation

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson considers matters of respect and reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #18: **Words, words, words** : use five woe-related words that **_aren't_** included in one of the two Watson's Woes prompt tables ([#1](http://community.livejournal.com/watsons_woes/2261.html), [#2](http://community.livejournal.com/watsons_woes/72952.html)), but you think should have been. Make sure to tell us the words that you chose. Words chosen are after the story, in the end notes.
> 
>   
>  **Warnings** : 19th century attitudes (as seen from the 21st). **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
After his reputation was established, Holmes was usually treated with respect by those that interacted with him: clients, policemen, and men of influence alike. But before he became famous – and even occasionally afterwards – it was a different matter. The general prejudice against Bohemianism resulted in a number of ticklish situations with clients. Holmes’ eccentric manner of dress, in particular, occasionally evoked scorn that was difficult for me to ignore, however little it bothered my friend himself. I deeply resented the ridicule and the sidelong glances. His occasional abuse of chemicals, cocaine and morphine in particular, also exposed him in moments of uncharacteristic weakness to those who did not always wish him well.

  
Once or twice, gossip threatened to arise into scandal, talk that could have cost Holmes – and myself, as his known associate and closest companion – very dearly. But for all his pretended indifference, Holmes had a fine sense of when idle talk and casual contempt threatened to turn into something far more dark and dangerous. His keen eye never failed to discern those that were likely to do true harm, whether through intentional malice or simple thoughtlessness.

He never failed to act, and he always prevailed. My friend has never yet stood in the dock of any official court, or the more infernal crucible of the papers and public opinion.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2013
> 
> Words chosen: prejudice, ticklish, scorn, weakness, violence, gossip, scandal, ridicule, malice, thoughtlessness, abuse


End file.
